pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Środek Świata
Środek Świata (zwany też''' Magiczna Wyżyna Zozozo') to lokacja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka oraz element tła w Patapon 3.thumb|170px|Środek Świata na Mapie Świata przed odkryciem Opis Środek Świata jest centralną częścią Krateru Barabaran, miejscem, gdzie przed wiekami stało Jajo Świata. Wówczas była to święta i dziewicza kraina, którą beztrosko zamieszkiwali Pataponi. Jednak to było dawno temu. Dziś są to prawdziwe Zaświaty na ziemi, miejsce opętane przez demony, wychodzące z dziury między wymiarami, gdzie dawno temu stało Jajo; w samym centrum świata.thumb|170px|Środek Świata na Mapie Świata po odkryciu Wygląd Jest to rozległa równina, będąca olbrzymim kraterem, którego granice widać w postaci odległych gór. Z ziemi wystają niewielkie, pionowe skały. Wśród nich rosną podobne do grzybów porosty, składające się z trzech łodyżek z kapeluszami. Najbardziej w oczy rzuca się olbrzymia, demoniczna twarz pośrodku tego miejsca. Jest to zapewne wieczny grzyb atomowy po starożytnej eksplozji. Sam kształt "twarzy" przypomina eksplozję. Złośliwa i triumfalna mina zapewne ma przypominać, że to miejsce już należy do demonów. W całej krainie dominują czerwone barwy. Niewielkie porosty mają kolor żółty.thumb|169px|Statua pokazująca Jajo Świata thumb|Pejzaż Magicznej Wyżyny Zozozo Historia Wieki temu, gdy świat trwał w idealnej harmoni Środek Świata zwany był Świętą Krainą. Był to prawdziwy raj na ziemi. Za ową moc odpowiadał przepotężny artefakt, Jajo Świata (zwane też tęczowym jajem). Mieszkający tam Pataponi byli jego strażnikami. Jednak w końcu nadszedł kres. Pewien młody Wakapon rozbił Jajo Świata. Nie wiadomo, czy była to całkowicie jego wina, czy też został oszukany. Artefakt pękł w olbrzymiej eksplozji, która doszczętnie zniszczyła Środek Świata, zmieniając jego oblicze i formując Krater Barabaran. W epicentrum eksplozji siła była tak wielka, że zniszczyła granicę między światami, otwierając portal do Zaświatów. Na to demony tylko czekały. Wylazły ze swego wymiaru i rozpoczęły destrukcję świata. Gdy plemię Pataponów wróciło do kontynentu swych przodków wdali się w konflikt z demonami. Jednak zdołali pokonać Akumaponów. Dotarli w końcu do ich wylęgarni, miejsca, skąd się brały koszmary; do Środka Świata. Tam czekała na nich Czarna Hoshipon, mózg demonicznej armii, wraz z jednym z najpotężniejszych demonów w Zaświatach, który dopiero co z nich wyszedł: Garuru. Starcie z demonem toczy się w misji Evil at the World Core. Po pokonaniu tego stwora w Środku Świata toczą się już tylko walki z jego kolejnymi wcieleniami. Miejsce to na zawsze pozostać już musi smętnym pustkowiem. Nie ma już mocy, by przywrócić dawny Środek Świata... Środek Świata wspominany jest w Patapon 3, gdzie zostaje nazwany '''Magiczną Wyżyną Zozozo'. W Kryjówce można namalować na ścianie pejzaż pokazujacy Pataponów w tym miejscu. Można go kupić w Sklepie Srebrnego Hoshipona. Tak samo można nabyć statuę, przedstawiającą Szklane Jajo w dziewiczej krainie. Zapewne jest to wspomnienie Jaja Świata.thumb|Garuru obok Czarnej Hoshipon Misje W Środku Świata rozgrywa się tylko jedna misja, fabularna. Evil at the World Core/ Underworld Servant Garuru Starcie z bossem, jakim jest Garuru. Czarna Hoshipon przywołała go, by on sam osobiście zlikwidował Pataponów i umożliwił wreszcie Akumaponom destrukcję świata. Do walki z tym potworem poznana zostaje piosenka skoku DonDonChakaChaka. Misję tą można powtarzać w Paraget poprzez Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg) Garuru. Ponadto zdobywane jest tam też Bitewne Jajo prowadzące do starcia z innym demomem, Goruru. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Krainy Kategoria:Tereny magiczne Kategoria:Pustkowia Kategoria:Lokacje